Sesame Street: Elmo's Big ABC Animals Adventure
Sesame Street: Elmo's Big ABC Animals Adventure Is A Sesame Street Crossover With PBS Kids Characters. Cast * Elmo * Big Bird * Zoe * Telly Monster * Grover * Cookie Monster * Rosita * Baby Bear * Bert and Ernie * Count Von Count * Abby Cadabby * Tinky-Winky * Dipsy * Laa-Laa * Po * Noo-Noo * Humbah * Zumbah * Zing-Zing Zingbah * Jumbah * Jingbah * Caillou * Rosie * Boris * Doris * Leo * Clementine * Sarah * Miss Martin * Gilbert * Jackie * Inez * Matt * Digit * The Hacker * Buzz & Delete * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Cleo * T-Bone * Mac * KC * Mimi * Emily Elizabeth * Mr. and Mrs. Howard * Charley * Jetta * Arthur * D.W. * Baby Kate * Jane Read * David Read * Pal * Buster * Francine * Muffy * Brain * Binky * Sue Ellen * Fern * George * Mr. Ratburn * Grandma Thora * Grandpa Dave * Bob the Builder * Maya & Miguel * Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat * Jay Jay The Jet Plane * Zoboomafoo * Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt * Zobooland Characters * Max * Emmy * Enrique * Ord * Cassie * Zak & Wheezie * Quetzal * Theo * Cleo * Lionel * Leona * Click the Mouse * Thomas * Edward * James * Percy * Snook the Sloth * Burdette * Madge * Bob * Oko * Wartz * Ick * Riona * Curious George * Bear * Sheep * Pig * Frog * Dog * Duck * Ant * Sid The Science Kid * Martha Speaks * Buddy * Tiny * Polly * Daniel Tiger * Mom Tiger * Dad Tiger * Baby Margaret * Grandpere Tiger * O the Owl * X the Owl * Katerina Kittycat * Henrietta Pussycat * Prince Wednesday * King Friday XIII * Queen Sara Saturday * Prince Tuesday * Chrissie * Miss Elaina * Music Man Stan * Lady Elaine * Jodi Platypus * Dr. Platypus * Teddy Platypus * Leo Platypus * Nana Platypus * Teacher Harriet * Baker Aker * Mr. McFeely * Dr. Anna * Trolley Summary Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters enter an Alphabet Book, and except for Armadillo, see all the others animals (from A to Z) are missing! They even play Blue's Clues to figure out what animal is missing that starts with Z. They also check their friend Map to check their own places to find animals are missing that start with the letter of the alphabet. Clues # The Color White # The Color Black # The Letter Z Answer to Blue's Clues * A Zebra Places in The Episode # Elevator (At The E) # Slide (Slippery Slide At The S) # Zipper (At The Z) Transcript * Sesame Street: Elmo's Big ABC Animals Adventure/Transcript DVD Artwork Front Cover * Top: James (with a red Balloon on Top) * Bottom: Thomas, Annie & Clairebell from "The Fogman" Back Cover * James with his Red Balloon on His Head from (James and The Red Balloon) * Percy look scared at the Gnomes from (Percy and The Haunted Mine) DVD Menu * 3 Bonus Games - Toby's Alphabet Game, Fun With Letters and Which Street Picture Is Different Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Spoofs Category:Cyberchase Spoofs